


Good Pup

by mcllohi_i



Series: I'm SORRY [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, I'm So Sorry Sapnap, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moobloom GeorgeNotFound, Poor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Rutting, Smut, wolf dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcllohi_i/pseuds/mcllohi_i
Summary: Moobloom George was just taking a nap, a really good one, too.What he woke up for was better anyways though.--READ TAGS LMAO
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I'm SORRY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 217





	Good Pup

Today was a peaceful day for the small moobloom. There he laid on the haystack,basking in the sun, barely awake. His tail swished up and down, his breathing slowing ever so slightly. George was about to fall asleep..

Until Tommy harshly ripped hay away from the stack George laid on and loudly started to eat it. George's eyes shot open in confusion, looking at Tommy, who looked back at him.

“Are you _eating_ the hay again?” George asked, sitting up and looking at the tall, yellow moobloom.

“Uhm, _yeah_ , we’re _cows_.” He replied, rolling his eyes. George deadpanned.

“Tommy, you _know_ we don’t eat the hay. Farmer Phil feeds us.” George says, narrowing his eyes at him, “We’re _mooblooms_. Not cows.” He says.

“Whatever man! I’m hungry and _nobody’s_ _come to feed us_!” Tommy complains, taking another bite. George sighed, he genuinely felt like Tommy’s _mother_.

“Fine. I can go look and see where our food is.” George sighed, standing up, then pausing. “Wait, it’s because Techno is at his potato farm, and Phil is bathing Sap and Punz.” Tommy tilted his head.

“Who?” He asked.

“The two new farm dogs. I think Sams with Techno.. I don’t think he’s getting a bath today.” He explained, making Tommy nod. 

“Why’d we get new _mutts_? Is Sam not good enough?” Tommy snarls. George knows he likes Sam a lot, after all, he grew up with him.

“Don’t call them _mutts_ , idiot. Sam’s just getting too old, I guess. He’s hanging around Techno more often now.. Around his potato farm.” George says.

“I don’t want Sam to leave.. Man..” Tommy frowns. “That’s so stupid.” He says quietly. George thinks he’s gonna cry.

“Well he’s still gonna _be_ here, _duh_ .” George says. Tommy looks up at him and nods, taking another bite of hay. George doesn’t even _want_ to say anything.

“He won’t _protect_ us though, he was the best at that!” Tommy complains, throwing his hands up. Rhythmic thumping made George's ear twitch up, looking to his left. 

Tubbo was running out on all fours, fast. He was running away from the edge of the forest. George’s brows furrowed, facing completely towards the small yellow moobloom who was running right at him, his bell jingling loudly.

“George! G-George!” He yelled, his eyes wide with fear as he came to a halt right in front of George.

“What’s up? You-- You never call me George.” He mutters, Furrowing his brows. 

“I- Th- Y- There’s a _wolf_!” He exclaims, his eyes glassy. 

“Woah woah big guy, calm down for a second yeah?” Tommy tries, placing his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder comfortingly, his tail swishing, a bit in panic. “Explain to us, yeah?” Tubbo nods

“I-I was just l-looking at flowers, a-and then I hea--” He hics, “Heard growling.. I l-looked past the-- bushes and h-heard growling, then I-I saw his ta-- Tail in the b-bush! I r-ran as f-fast as I c-could.” He says, wiping his eyes.

“Okay.. Tubbo, go find Phil and tell him that there’s a wolf lurking on the outskirts of the farm. I’ll go look.” George says, having a feeling he knows who it is.

“Wait, you’re going alone? No, man, let me go with you.” Tommy says, taking another bite of hay. “You’re a tiny moobloom-- What if he tries fighting you?”

“I’ll be fine. And stop eating the hay, idiot.” George says, smacking his hand. “Go take Tubbo to Phil.” 

“Fine.. Be safe.” Tommy mutters, “Let’s go, Tubbo.” He says, pushing him towards the barn, comforting the boy. 

George looks at the outskirts of the farm, starting to walk towards it. His tail sways defensively as he walked towards the bush that ruffled, narrowing his eyes. Carefully.. He peeked into the bush.. Sniffing a bit, and recognizing the scent he was picking up.

“Oh--” He said before he was pulled behind the bush and pinned to the ground. “Dream! St-- Stop it!” He yelled as he felt Dream sniffing and licking George’s neck. “That tickles!” George complains. He continues, starting to kiss and leave marks.

“Mmh.. You still smell like me, Georgie.” Dream says. George can feel him smile into his neck. “I missed you.” He says, his tail swishing and swaying.

“Missed you too,” George mutters, “But why did you have to scare Tubbo?” He murmurs into Dream’s fluffy hair.

“Needed you.” He whispers, continuing to sniff and mark him up. George hums in confusion.

“Mmh.. What for?” George asks, tilting his head back for Dream. “You know Phil doesn’t like you being here. There’s new farm dogs.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Dream breathily states. “Can’t you smell it? I’ve entered my rut. Need you.” He growls, sending shivers down George’s spine.

“Dream..” George whines, squirming a bit, “You know I-I can’t carry your pups.. I-I need to carry.. Fuck.. Cattle.” He tries to grab Dream’s strong hands, a bruising grip stopping him from it.

“Says who? Carry my pups, Georgie.” Dream says, pulling back and looking at him. George looks away, embarrassed.

“Dream..” He says, biting his lower lip. “I can’t you know I ca-- Can’t..” He presses his lips into a thin line. Dream laughs at that, pulling the lime green hoodie over his head and tossing it aside.

“Of course you can, darling.” He says, looking down at him from his knees. “See, bloom-bloom? You know you could run, but you won’t.” He teases, laughing a bit. George felt embarrassed.

“Don’t call me bloom bloom.” He murmurs, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Dream and pulling him down. “Maybe just this once, I’ll help you.” He whispers to Dream, making his ears go up.

“Thank you, darling.” He smiles, allowing his hands to roam up his shirt and around his body. He kissed up his jawline, peppering kisses all around his face. 

“Mmh.. Dream..” He moaned, wrapping his arms around Dream’s back and pulling him closer to the small moobloom. He brushed his thumb against one of George’s sensitive buds, making the boy’s mouth gape.

“Do you like that?” Dream asks, pinching and twisting the bud softly. The boy’s soft moans and squirms really answer his question for him. “When was the last time you went into your heat, baby?” He asked.

“Mmh.. Too long ‘go.. Fuck.. Month..” He blabbered, rubbing his thighs together, feeling himself build up slick. “Mmh.. Feels good.. Definitely missed you..” He continued talking, rubbing his thighs for any friction he could build.

Dream pulls back and out of George's grip, looking at the already ruined boy beneath him. Dream smirked. He spread his thighs apart, making him whine and wiggle uncomfortably. The wolf swings his legs over his shoulders and dives down to George’s lower half, where George couldn’t really see.

“D-Dream.. What are you d-do- _oh_!” He yelps, his eyes shooting open as he slaps a hand over his mouth. George feels Dream licking his hole, the boy's eyes rolling to the back of his head. “No.. S.. It’s d-dirty..” He moans into his hand.

That doesn’t stop Dream from licking into his hole and licking around his walls. George pushes back onto his face, both of his hands almost failing to muffle his moans.

Dream loves how George’s smooth milky thighs cage his head into his ass. He loves the taste of George, and the noises he makes whilst Dream made the boy squirm. Dream over exaggerates the lewd slurping sound, just to tease George.

“Dreaammm..!” He moans out, squeezing his eyes shut, the boy’s tongue wiggling around in his hole. Dream pulls away, leaving George empty and heaving, but it wasn’t long until that emptiness was filled with two large saliva covered fingers.

“Dream!” He yelps, gasping for air. Slowly, Dream’s fingers work inside of him, pumping in and out and carefully curling around. George’s whimpers were now muffled by Dream sloppily kissing him. 

George could taste the salty wet slick from himself from Dream’s tongue, allowing himself to be distracted by the taste for a second, closing his eyes and mingling his tongue with Dream’s.

Dream finally curls his fingers in just the right spot, making George’s back arch and the boy’s eyes roll back. He let out a large sigh, feeling Dream tease his prostate, he arches his back more, his hips digging into the ground.

“Bloom-bloom, stop moving your hips, darling.” Dream breaths out, putting his free hand on his waist. A bruising grip kept George’s hips from digging anymore into the ground as Dream scissored and stretched him.

George caught Dream in a sloppy kiss again, digging his fingers into Dream’s back. He pumped his fingers in and out quickly making George squirm under him. He moaned into Dream’s mouth, barely being able to blabber anything at all.

“Dream.. Dream- Dream!” He chanted quietly to the wolf who was kissing his jawline. “Please-- Fuck-- Need you in me, now-- Fuck! Please..” He whined.

“Mmh. Alright, darling.” He says, pulling his fingers out. He pushed himself up to his knees, looking at the totally ruined boy beneath him. He pulled Georges panties..?? Off and tossed them aside, not to ruin them. George covered his face, tucking his tail between his legs and closing his thighs, feeling embarrassed.

“Oh, Bloom-bloom, don’t be shy now.” Dream teases, prying his arms apart, looking at the boy. Dream smiled, his fangs poking out a bit. He pulled his thighs apart, exposing his lower half. “You’re so beautiful, Bloom-bloom.” He murmurs, pulling his sweats down a bit, exposing his erection. He licks a long strip of saliva down his hand, jerking himself a bit, lubing himself up with precum and saliva.

Leaning down and lining himself up with the boy’s hole, he pressed kisses to George and wrapping his arms around him. George hooked his arms around Dream’s arms, taking deep breaths.

“Are you ready? I’m not going to be able to stop, Bloom-bloom, I’m _going_ to knot you.” He murmurs to George. He gulps and nods. “Oh fuck..” He mutters, pushing himself into George, his heat engulfing Dream’s length.

“Oh fuck fuck, fuck..” George blabbers as the wolf pushes himself deeper inside him. The taller boy pants, taking a break for a second before pushing all the way in with one thrust. “Fuck!” George yelps, arching his back.

“I’m all in.” Dream says, chuckling. George gulps, nodding rapidly.

“Yea, yea, you feel good, ‘m feeling full, you’re so good pup..” George blabbers scratching his back a bit, not enough to leave marks though. Dream slowly starts moving in and out, tickling his nose under George’s collar.

“Mmh.. Fuck.. Faster, please, please faster..” He murmurs, breathing heavily. Dream complies, then shakily removes George’s collar and starts marking his neck up. “Fuck, yea, mark me up, yea, yes, fuck..” He moans.

Dream’s hands roam his body, squeezing his thighs and feeling his waist and stomach, starting to thrust faster and messier. George was now scratching Dream’s back animalistically, becoming ruined and a moaning mess.

“Fuck, fuck! You’re such a good-- Good puppy, such a good pup-- Good wolf-- Good good--” He blabbers, clenching his thighs around Dream. “Fuck fuck-- Knot me, please, please please!” He moans, rolling his head back. Dream continued to sloppily mark him up, his thrusts becoming more erratic. 

“Cumming soon,” Dream grunts, reaching around and jerking George off, the boy’s mouth gaping as he jerked him off _and_ pounded his prostate.

“Cumming _now_!” He yells, clenching around Dream as the taller boy buried himself deep inside of him. Dream jerked the boy through his orgasm, squeezing his cock dry of his cum. He let out a breathy moan, sighing deeply.

Dream quickly pulled out, looking at the boy beneath him. He licked his hand full of the boy’s cum, going down and grooming the boy

“D-Dream, too much,” He muttered, closing his thighs around Dream.

“I need to clean you, darling.” He murmurs, cleaning his hole. He sits up and grabs George’s panties, slipping them on him. He bent over and peppered the boy’s face with kisses, looking at his tired, fucked out face.

“‘M sorry, Bloom-bloom.” Dream mutters to the boy, nuzzling his face. George hums. Dream throws his hoodie over his head and onto his body, reaching for George’s collar. “Sorry I can’t take care of you, shit..” He murmurs, hearing barking behind him.  
“‘S okay.. Puppy..” He replies, pressing a kiss to Dream’s lips. “Sap’s coming..” George says, hugging Dream.

“Your collar, Bloom-bloom.” He says, reaching behind him and wrapping it around his neck, buckling it back in. “You can’t see any marks, darling. Don’t worry.” He says, pressing a kiss to his jaw. George laughs a bit. “What’s up?” Dream asks, standing up with the boy, holding him.

“I just think it’s funny, the thought of Sap trying to fight you off.” George says, looking at Dream. He tilts his head. “You’d destroy him.” He explains sniffing his chest.

“Yeah?-- Shit, gotta go darling, I’ll be back soon.” He says pressing one last kiss to his forehead, before he leaps back into the forest, quickly out of sight.

“GEORGE!” Sap yelled, grabbing the boy and sniffing him. “Are you okay? You reek of.. Wolf!” Sapnap growls.

“I’m fine.” George says, looking past Sap, seeing Punz and Phil looking around. “We should head back.” He says, satisfied, knowing that Sapnap didn’t know anything. He walked past him.

Sapnap stood there, knowing all too well of the scent that George reeked of. He gags.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome.


End file.
